Unchaining Memories
by Inverted Downs
Summary: I keep on seeing a face, your face. I keep on hearing voices, I heard your voice. What I live is an illusion.[ Full Summary inside ] Pairings: Roxette, Sorette, Hayette, SoKai, Namiku, Namoxas.


**AN: **Yay, my first fanfiction on this account. Some you might all know me as Riona Strife or animeli0us. I still am. I just happen to have to accounts for certain reasons. Well this is my new fanfiction, I hope you will enjoy it. Please read and review as usual. We authors love reviews but let's get to the point. This fanfiction is my version of a _KH3_; yes my version which will mean my pairings, my worlds and whatever. Just remember, R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim the _Kingdom Hearts _series, it's characters, it's pot, etc. You get my drift.

**Full Summary:** After saving the worlds once again, Sora had ended the ties with the one and only Organization XIII and the Heartless, he fulfilled his promise with Kairi, found Riku; life has turned back to normal for everyone, everyone but Olette and the other people whom live in Twilight Town. Everyday they all keep on hearing things, seeing things they weren't and are not suppose to see, Olette is a special case though, what she sees is memories that _never_ existed, she sees memories that don't belong to her and a person whom she doesn't know but feels familiar around. What is happening to this young teenage girl and why is it only she can see this person? Pairings ( Roxette, Hayette, Namiku, Namoxas, SoKai, Sorette)

**Unchaining Memories**  
Chapter One: Don't Remember

_Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish.  
And who knows, starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-  
One sky, one destiny.  
And for me, I want to be under that sky, forever intertwined with your destiny._

There was never a day where the sun didn't rise or set at Twilight town. There was never a day where a mere memory of a boy that did not really exist appears in the minds of the people there. Though he appeared every now and then in their minds, what they didn't know was that he was _always_ in their hearts. This story begins with a song, a poem, and with this song and poem, the memory of this boy will be revived, awaken from the hearts of the ones he cherished most.

"OLETTE!" the voices were loud and cheerful this day. The wind was nice, calm and gentle. It was another peaceful afternoon at Twilight Town but now that summer is over, school started all over again. For the teachers and principal it would mean little kids running around the hallway just trying to ruin their days. While for the teens and other children, it was going to be on those "torture me with your awful homework and notes" days. Life was back to normal, or so they thought it was. What they didn't know was what they should have feared. Something that was unknown is always the scariest thing since you never know what would be in stored.

"What do you want now Hayner?" the optimistically bored brunette replied with a tone of sarcasm hinted in the tone of her voice. They were in Algebra-2, anyone at their age would be bored in the class, well everyone but Pence. He looked like he was having the time of his life but that been Pence, that boy was _still_ a wonder to everyone. And as usual, what the spiky haired blond asked Olette about was homework. Would he ever socialize with about something else other than homework in class? They were only friends that had something going with each other for years yet he had not made one move. Olette started to think about if he and she really did have something special.

"Olette" a soft small whispered.

"Huh?" she broke away from her daze into her own wonderland. Who was that?

Lately she had been seeing things, hearing things that were not there. Maybe she was going crazy, or maybe she wasn't. Twilight Town was a strange place when she thought about it. It was always so happy, so normal. Even if there were weird events like the arrivals of the strangers named: Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, everything always managed to stay the same. Nothing was ever wrong. Now she knew something had to be wrong. Like the haunted house, Sora never really came back from that place, what if he was stuck in there, what if he was never really there, what if…what if she _wasn't_ really there? Now that was a idea, a little thought that just frighten her.

'I'm a real person; I am who I am…I live just the way other people do. I'm normal right?' she was scared.

"Miss. Olette, can you solve problem number ten please? Pence, do problem twelve and….Fuu, do problem eleven." The sound of Olette's algebra-two teacher just made her want to barf. His tone was so flat and boring that she could have sworn that she saw a dust ball go past by her. Luckily she knew what they were doing for class today or she might have got herself a one-way ticket to Miss. Tina's afternoon detention class. Oh did she really hate that class.

Miss. Tina was her teacher last year for geometry. She was mean, cruel; she was something that had probably climbed out from the darkest depths of the sewers of town. Her scent rests this case. When they started learning proofs, oh geez did Olette want to stab herself to death.

"Alright" Pence smiled with glee as he got out of his desk. Olette could of sworn Pence was really high on whatever he was on.

"Solve." Did Fuu ever say anything more than a word or two? Did Seifer really train her that well? But back to the blackboard the fifteen year old was facing.

What was on the board just made Olette go: "What the heck?"

This was not good. She read the problem to herself quietly. "x2-2x+10, find the possible solution(s) for x." she was in a world of hurt. What were they learning in class again? She kept tapping her chalk on the board, scribbling her work around the equation. She could hear the class gossiping, Hayner gossiping or should she say flirting? She was angry, wait why would she get angry over such a little thing? 'Forget it.' She shook her head hastily. On her left she heard Fuu scribbling, writing down the answer to her problem. She was lucky her problem was a proof. Proofs seemed much easier now.

"Solved." The silent silver haired girl said to the teacher as he tried to pet her head. What he got from that was a low growl from her. Well she was Seifer's most loyal dog.

'It's just factoring…' she mumbled to herself as she wrote down her final answer.

"X1" she said monotonously. The teacher could only smile and nod. For once she didn't get treated like a dog the way Pence and Fuu did after they finished an equation. Wait, speaking of Pence, when did he finish the equation? She shifted her eyes off from the board and towards his desk; there he was humming to himself. Good gracious, they might have been best friends, more closer than Hayner and him, more closer than Hayner and herself but that boy sure made her think.

After seating herself, Olette opened up her sketchpad, she looked at the drawings in there, each one of them held a little piece of memories from the summers before the last summers. She could only let out a small sigh; summer vacation is now a school year away. A school year away meaning a year of non-stop work, no more late night calls with Pence, no more secretly watching Seifer and his gang goof around at night, no more Ro-.

"Ro-what?" she whispered. She just shook her head.

'What…where did that come from?' things were getting weird again. What is this "Ro." Is it a person, a place, a thing? What could it be?

She's said that same thing before yet she was never able to tell if it was already a completed word or just something that was meant to be left hanging. Everyone in town had said that strange word at least once, especially Luna. But when Luna says it, she says it with the sounds, the feeling of sorrow and admiration. Could it be someone that they had forgotten and if it was…how could they have been forgotten that easily?

"Class dismissed, tonight's homework will be page forty-nine, problems one through thirty-six. Remember, skip problem number twenty-five because we have not covered that yet, and it will be due on Friday you got that class?" the class was already gone by the time he finished his sentence. Sad how kids just jam out of class like that, luckily I stayed a bit to write down our homework assignment, there is no way that I am going to let Hayner or Pence get away with another "I didn't hear what it was" excuse on me.

"_We-We're back!" a goofy smile arose from the spiky haired brunettes face. He was there, glancing at the one he loved more than the world. He was finally home, home back into her arms. For now his story was over._

"_You're home." The red haired girl whom stood before the hero smiled, she extended her arm out, letting her hand out waiting for him to tie back the ties that were loosen and parted a year ago. Now their memories, their dreams were completely sealed and written down in their hearts._

_The boy closed his eyes in a slow pace; he lifted up his left arm which in his hand had a thalassa shell charm, something he had promised to give back to this girl, something that gave him strength through the most darkest places while he had journeyed, trying to find his way home. With one quick motion, his hand and hers were once united together; their destinies were re-intertwined once again._

"What was that?" the image that Olette had seen was something strange, why was seeing that was that Sora and Kairi if so, why was she witnessing such a scene…? Things were getting a bit too freaky for her too handle. She quickly shoved her notebooks into her bag and threw all her utensils into the little backpack's pocket. Afterwards, she dashed out of the classroom and off the school campus. She didn't know what to think.

"It's four…I'll do my homework later on tomorrow. I need to breathe" she took in a deep breath.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled.

"Didn't know you got scared that easily Olette. It's just me, Pence." Her cheerful friend said from behind her, besides him was chuckling Hayner. She never felt so embarrassed in her…well not her life but she never felt this embarrassed in a long time. She began to laugh along with the two, it's better to go along with what was going on then to be left out…or so they say.

The happy trio began walking towards the station, they were headed for home or so they thought.

When they had arrived at the station they saw the same train that Sora once took. It was so mysteriously colored in the pigments of midnight blue, the symbols and drawings on it were quite childish but surely they should not be taken so lightly, some things are more than what the eyes show you. There was and is always more than what is in front of you because beyond that, there is always something greater.

"Hey guys, I say we take this train. It seems to be the only train here that can actually take us home right now." Hayner suggested. He was right, there was no other train there but does that really mean that they all had to take this one, this unfamiliar aura, a dark feeling overcame Olette's and Pence's minds.

"Uh, what do you think Olette?" Pence was waiting for her reply on this, he never made any big decisions without Olette.

"Well, if this is the only train here…then sure. But it better take us home or I'm doing your English homework any more guys!" she teased them on the last part, but honestly she had a bad feeling about this yet she still went along with Hayner's idea.

As Pence and Hayner stepped foot first into the train, Olette was having second thoughts "Honestly…I have a bad feeling about this, you guys." She finally spoke up when she had entered the train. No reply.

"Guys?" there was still no response.

_They can't hear you Olette._

"Who-what are you?" she yelled looking around from left to right in confusion. She was scared. What had happened?

Olette quickly rushed over to Pence and Hayner. She started to shake each of them, there was no use, they did not respond to anything. She felt so much suspense, fear and anger building up on her. She turned her hands into small little fists that shook at her sides.

_They're only an illusion. This has all been a lie._

"Are not, we've lived next to each other for over fifteen years. We have been friends ever since then, are you trying to tell me that I have been living a lie!" She retorted, her eyes still searching for this stranger whom she was speaking to.

"Olette?" she turned around, she was about to pounce on the person who called her name but her senses slowly came back to her as if it were water pouring itself into a bucket. She gasped, Hayner spoke. Pence was blinking, breathing, looking at her happily with _life_ in his eyes. She felt water droplets fall out from the corner's of her eyes.

"Whoa, O-Olette?" Hayner was in shock, he didn't know what could of made his best girl friend cry out of nowhere. 'Maybe she really doesn't want to ride this train…' he had thought to himself, it was already too late for that seeing that the train already started to make a move on the tracks that were put in front of it.

_Chug-a-chug-a-chug,_ the train made a loud tremor which made Olette embrace Hayner for support. She held on tight but he all he did was stand there looking dumbfounded by her actions. He felt a tint of red come to his cheeks as she held on tighter. He never felt or thought about her this way. As Olette held on to Hayner she felt nothing. She expected to feel some type of warmth, a trace of ecstasy running through her veins pumping her adrenaline faster. Olette tightened her hold on the blond but yet she still felt nothing.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just scared and overreacted." She let go of him immediately. She was now unsure about how to feel.

"Yeah, uh…it's fine Olette." Hayner scratched the back of his head softly trying to hide the pigments of red on his cheeks from her by turning the other way. "Just, uh next time, warn me before you do that again alright?" he added quickly. He expected her to giggle and say yes but all she did was nod then take a seat down near the front of the train.

An awkward moment of silence passed by the trio until they felt a huge tremor that was caused by a flash, the flash of light was overwhelming. Olette had never seen anything like this before when she rode home on the other trains. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them to see a place fogged up, surrounded by infinite amounts of white, gray colored clouds.

"Whose there?" someone called out to her. Olette tried to make her eyes focus even more to try to make out the person. She couldn't recognize him at all due to the foggy clouds though his voice did sound familiar.

A checkered wristband, matching finger bands, a white jacket that had a red inner collar. That was all she could see so far. Now the fog was starting to clear up. The last thing she saw was a bright yet very dark blond spikes of hair and sapphire blue eyes, they had an angelic feel, a tragic vibe coming from them. These eyes, they were so familiar. Were they the ones she saw in her dreams since she first met Sora and Kairi? Whose eyes did they belong to? For a moment her eyes closed on her. What was happening to her, why was she seeing, hearing all these things? There were so many questions yet no answers.

"Olette, are you okay?" a feminine voice said.

"Ugh…" she moaned as she got off the dirt floor-wait, dirt floor? Olette widen her eyes and realized she was now on the island where Sora and Kairi lives. What was going on, she had no clue how she ended up here.

"Where's Pence and Hayner?" the red head questioned as she helped her friend she had once met at Twilight Town off the dirt road and back on her feet.

"I don't know…I'm so confused…I keep on seeing these things…this person…another person, I keep on hearing voices. Kairi, what's happening to me; am I insane?" she was shaking, she was scared. Her emerald orbs refused to look into Kairi's or remain open. Her eye lids fell down on her eyes, covering them, letting her enter the realm of darkness which was in her mind. Kairi caught Olette, holding her in her own arms making sure she didn't fall back on the road. Kairi quickly placed Olette on her back and ran to where Sora might of be at.

"Where am I?" she ran around in the darkness

"You're here."

"I'm where?" she stopped in her tracks to look at the strange fellow that was wearing a long black leather cloak.

"You're with me again Olette."

"Just stop it! Who are you exactly, why do I keep hearing your voice, why am I here? Take me home!" she shouted as she took some steps back. Tears were streaming down her face onto her khaki cargo boy pants. She couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. The mysterious stranger walked up to her, he grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her, dragging her against his body. He wrapped his arms around her, he tried to comfort her. These arms felt so familiar, so warm, she closed her eyes, lifting up her own arms and wrapping it around the stranger which locked them into a long embrace.

"I remember…you." A gentle light came into the darkness, making everything in it and even Olette herself dissolve into the warmth of it's light.

She tried to hold onto the stranger just a bit longer but it was no use, he was gone and so was she.

"Who do you remember exactly?" Kairi's voice brought her back.

"I remember……I remember…" she looked around, she looked at Kairi and the person who stood besides her, Sora just frowned lightly at her. Olette looked at him in the eyes, she remembered those eyes…but who was she remembering?

"I don't know." Olette let her eyes close again letting out a few more tears that been scarred by her emotions, her feelings, the confusion that was running through her heart.


End file.
